


Featherlight Heart

by Akixyl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Angst, Chocobos, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akixyl/pseuds/Akixyl
Summary: In which our Favorite MT and sunshine boy receives a blessing from the Astrals to protect him. (Alternate titles were Chocobo Kisses, A Chocobo's Love, or To Love A Chocobo) Possibly an AU? Not by much though.Based off the quote: "There's no wrong way to love a chocobo." -Noctis





	1. Chapter 1

M.E. 736

A pair of large warm hands surround an infant, lifting up from the cold metal table he'd been resting on. A bandage covered the infant's wrist, and as he began to stir, the strong arms that held him, cradled and soothed him. Impessionable as the tiny baby was, he had never experienced such a peace, a peace that was very short lived.

Soon the etheral cries of daemons were heard, prompting the small child to wail uncontrolably, as dark figures danced in his limited vision. Soon he was aware of being warm as he was wrapped snugly and firmly pressed into the chest of the stranger. He quieted some as new sensations took over.

Flames and flashes of light were all that could be seen as beasts howled in pain upon meeting their demise, gunfire quickly joining the cacophony as the babe struggled to remain hushed.

A loud and unforgiving creaking was heard as metal doors were thrown open, an icey blast greeting both child and kidnapper. The crunching of snow underfoot and the panting breaths of the captor were heard as gunfire continued to sound in the distance with the now added sound of an alarm blaring.

The crunching slowed and soon the captor was still as they fell to their knees. A whispered prayer was said as the body holding the child began to fail from the damage received upon departure. _"Oh Astrals, please save this child. Give him the chance to live a life of peace. Free him."_

The voice faded as the chilled winds picked up, the body of the assailant falling into the snow, instincively sheltering the child as their last breath was stollen away by a figure in white, with skin as glassy as ice.

"Fear not mortal, your prayers have been heard. Rest easy now, as this babe shall recieve the blesing you asked for." The baby began to wail loudly as snow swirled around him, his little cries becoming noticibly different, as if he were squaking.

The snow settled, the body of the dead burried, all that remained was a chocobo chick, the squaking cries settling to small chirps and trills. The glassy woman took on a different guise then, black hair cascading like a waterfall as she scooped up the small bird with knowing eyes and disappeared into the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Let me know! Anon comments/Kudos welcome! Don't like it? Feel free to make a suggestion. No promises you'll see me play on it, but I listen to the readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is where it gets fun

M.E. 740

"Your higness! Please, wait for your father!" A servant called after a raven haired boy, whose chubby legs ran anxiously ahead! "But they're right there! The chocobos! I can't wait to pet them!" he called with a spring in his step.

"Prince Noctis!" another, more commanding voice warned, causing the young boy to flinch slightly as he slowed down a little, his excitement never yielding. His father, King Regis, was approaching swiftly to make sure they could have this time together.

They came out to the Chocobo Post on one of their rare familly outtings, as a way to relieve stress and make precious memories to hold onto, as the young prince was being groomed to be the perfect future king of Lucis.

"Father, I want to ride the chocobos!" He gasped eagerly as he saw a group of older kids racing on chocobos across the feild, nearly tripping on a sleeping chocobo chick. He skidded to a halt, the tips of his toes tapping the chick lightly.

The slumbering chick squaked loudly as it was startled awake by the sudden presence, toddling away as fast as its chubby legs would let it, leaving small downy feathers trailing off behind it.

Noctis' face twisted into a concerned pout as he chased after the baby bird. "Hey wait, I'm sorry!" he cried as he chased the bird, finally cornering it. The frightened bird let out a loud, squeaky "Kweh!" as it hopped around nervously.

Noctis moved with slow careful movements as he lowered himself to the bird's level. "Its okay. I'm Noctis. Noct for short. I'm not gonna hurt you," he cooed softly at the bird. The chocobo bounced a little, it's head moving from side to side, curious about the boy.

The two became fast friends as it let out it's squeaky "kweh!" tackling the young prince and cuddling him affectionately.

"Well ah'l be," a voice mused from near the stables where the chocobos slept. "Ah, you must be Wiz," King Regis greeted the man as he watched over his son, the servants keeping a cautious eye on the young prince.

"Ah am, and ah must say, ah've ne'er seen that chick warm up 'ta anyone that quickly," the awe in his voice clear as he watched with disbelief, wearing a lopsided grin.

Noctis and the chocobo chick engaged each other in games of tag and hide and seek until they wore each other out, oblivious to the rest of the world around them. Hours had passed and the sun was setting when Regis went to collect his son.

"My son, its time for us to say goodbye. We have to return home now," he spoke gently, not wishing to ruin the peace the day had brought. Noctis could only pout as he hugged his new feathered friend close. "Father, can't we please take him with us?" he pleaded, his blue eyes sparkling with determination.

"Ah don't think that's a good idea, ya see, that bird is a special case," Wiz piped up a small frown etched across his face. "Can you explain what you mean by 'special'?" Regis inquired, his brow raised in curiosity.

"Well, ya see, that bird, isn't like normal chocobos. It just kinda, appeared here on the ranch one day. Not sure where it came from. Normal chocobos, they grow up real fast, but ah've had this one for close 'ta five years now, and it hasn't even grown an inch. Ah reckon on a positive note, it might be a new species. On the downside, it could be a new type of daemon. There's just no way to know," he sighed shaking his head.

"He's not a daemon," Noctis spoke up quickly. "In fact, I trust _him_ completely." a stubborn look of indignance crossed his small face, chubby cheeks flushing red from the tempertantrum he was repressing. "Ah tell you what. Ah want you 'ta have this," Wiz spoke softly holding out a small, yellow, bird-shaped whistle. "If you use this, a chocobo will come and visit you, no matter how far away ya are."

Noctis set the chubby chocobo chick down aprehensively and took the small whistle, holding it tightly in his small hands. Soon the strong arms of his father scooped him up and put him on his shoulders, giving Noct a better view of his surroundings. "There's still a little time, for a race," he goaded his son mischeviously as the small boy yawned.

"Maybe next time," he spoke dowzilly as his eyelids drooped, sleep quickly taking the boy as his father lowered him into the waiting car of a servant. Little did either of them realize how precious this day was, as they returned home. There would not be a return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I say fun? I lied. Oops. This time I really am sorry.

M.E. 744

Four years would pass. Noctis would sneak off to the garden and blow the little whistle, summoning his chocobo.

The first time he tried it he waited for several minutes thinking nothing had happened. He was about to blow it again when a little dust cloud appeared on the horizon, paired only with the sound of a squeaky, frantic "Kweh!" The small chocobo was so egar to please at the sound of the whistle, he ran right by Noctis and only stopped whe he ran beak first into a rose bush. Noctis couldn't help but laugh as the small bird untangled himself from the plant, beak clacking as he brushed past the thorns.

When Noctis had regained his composure the two ran themselves ragged, falling asleep cuddling. This became nearly a daily routine until everything changed.

A year after they first met, Noctis' life changed in a way he couldn't explain other than umderstanding his father was sad. He shared his secrets and held private conversations with the small chubby bird. He dubbed the chocobo with the name Prompto after how swiftly he would appear after the tweet of the whistle.

One day Prompto was not summoned by the whistle, nor was he greeted with the laughter of his friend. One day turned to two, two into three, and so on. Prompto became worried, aggitated, and depressed. It would be another six months before he heard the whistle again, and when it sounded, he was met with a sight unfamiliar and surreal to him.

His friend in a chair with large wheels, tears spilling from the young boy's eyes. He quickly hopped into Noct's lap, beak clicking fervently as he let out mournful coos. He didn't know what was wrong with his friend, but he was determined to make him smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is remarkably short. There may be a few like that as this progresses. This is a public beta!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where it gets...interesting~

M.E. 754

"Your Highness! You're late for your studdies! Your Highness?" a bespectacled man with sandy spiked hair was calling as a larger man with wild and unruly dark chestnut hair trudged around behind him. "Noct!" the larger man bellowed loudly as to be heard while his voice was carried and bounced around throughout the polished stone walls of the palace.

The halls remained empty as faint chuckles and soft kwehs drifted through the air outside the palace, only broken by soft hushing as the calls slowly drew near the prince and his feathered friend. The garden was their favorite hideout, directly connected to the greenhouse, it provided optimal hiding places with spectacular views of the city below.

"Noctis, you can come out now," the man with glasses spoke, annoyance clearly evident in his voice. "Yeah Noct, aren't you a little old for this? Besides, it's time for your training session" the larger man complained as he stared at a trail of pale yellow feathers that led to large potted syllablossoms.

"Yeah, yeah," Noct groaned sitting upright, Prompto bouncing up quickly, offering his saddle horn to Noct so he could help him up. "Gladio, can't we skip training today?" Noct whined addressing the larger man with a half lidded pout as he stretched lazilly. "Not gonna happen," he said slapping Noct's back.

Noct was now 18. It had been 10 years since the daemon attack that left him with a permanant limp despite the years of physical therapy combined with combat training. He'd been taken to Tenebrae for help from the Oracle, where he made friends with her daughter Lunafreya. Lunafreya told him of his fate, to purge the star, but before he ever got a chance to ask, he and those he charished were surrounded by the enemy forces of Niflheim. In the ensuing chaos, he and his father escaped, leaving behind Lunafreya.

To cope with the trauma, his father made sure he would lead a more normal life amonst the people, attending public school and learning a variety of life skills, including getting a job, cooking, and self defense. In his free time, which wasn't much, he'd blow his chocobo whistle, Prompto showing up and putting the boy's mind at ease.

Now with so much on his plate, Noct would sneak off to the rooftop gardens with Prompto, to avoid his mundane daily life among the common folk. There was only so many times he could be asked about his life at the palace before it got under his skin.

"Noct, if you keep sneaking off like this, you're going to fall behind in your studies," the other man spoke up, adusting his glasses. "Ah come on Iggy, lighten up, besides, its easy, especially when I know I've got you to help guide me." Iggy. A pet name given to Ignis, by Noct as a boy. Ignis knew of Prompto and had grown fond of the chocobo's presence at Noct's side. "Fear not Prompto, I'll make sure Gladio and Noct aren't too reckless," he reassured the bird offering him a friendly pat.

Prompto cooed softly accepting Ignis's affection, watching as the trio strolled through the garden, back into the palace. The sun was going down and the chocobo knew that the daemons outside the city would be waiting. He paced around frantically before deciding to settle down for the night on a bush of Leidan potatoes. As he drifted off to sleep, he was suddenly very aware of the night's chill. Curling in on himself, he tugged at the saddle around his bare form with the new, yet familiar extremities that reminded him of the prince he wished to stay by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I am soooo sorry for the wait! I had a lot going on, including catching a cold, but its all good now, so thank you for your patience!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy gets played by the astrals, magic is at work.
> 
> Perspectives switch between Prompto and Iggy.

Ignis woke early to start his day, his phone alarm droning on to signal the sleeping young adult. He made his way to the shower thinking of what he should prepare for breakfast. Settleing on eggs and hashbrowns, he peered out the window to the garden down below. An odd sight caught his eye that made his heart drop and a chill run up his spine.

Throwing on a robe he ran down to the kitchen, grabbimg a knife as he made his ay to garden. When he arrived he found a man, sleeping, covered only by a saddle of sorts. It was still dark enough out that the stars could be seen, dawn slow to make it's approach as birds sang their early morning wake ups to the rest of the sleeping outdoors.

Cautiously Ignis woke the sleeping figure, knife ready to overpower the potential threat, as the man sat up slowly, blinking in drowsy confusion. He stretched and smiled up at the Ignis, a sleepy, child-like innocence gracing his features as he yawned.

Ignis frowned in confusion, distrust still evident as he watched the boy. "Are you okay? Can you walk?" he said, his voice low as to not raise suspicion, his grip on the knife tightened, as he prepared to make a move.

The blonde nodded, confusion still plauged his features until he was suddenly aware of how dark it was, and of how his body moved differently than usual, and that his feathers were gone. He started to scream when he suddenly found himself pinned to the ground, Ignis on top of him, and a knife pressed to his neck and a hand clamped down over his (beak?).

"Now now, no need to make a scene this early in the morning. I don't know how you got in, or why you appear to be stark naked, but if you come quietly, we'll see to it that you're taken care of," he said his voice low as the man beneath him trembled and nodded. As confused as the man seemed to be, he at least he was in his right mind enough to understand the situation.

He quickly helped the shaking man up, keeping him steady. It seemed to Ignis that this man had to have been under the influence of _something_ as the man was having trouble walking. He made a move for the saddle that covered the man, recognizing it as Noct's chocobo saddle. The seemingly troubled man whined in protest, hugging it closer. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ignis grabbed the man by the wrist, dragging him haphazardly behinnd him. 

They stumbled down the hall together to an elevator, the blonde's eyes darting around as he took in the unfamiliar sights of the insides of the palace. Upon entering, he watched as Ignis pushed a few buttons then felt the ground below him begin to move. He groaned anxiously but kept his mouth shut as the elevator stopped with a sudden jolt.

As they exited, the blonde couldn't help but to shiver at the sudden confining spaces, as walls much older than the rest of the castle, seemed to close in around him. They came to a sudden halt in front of a room with iron bars and a small window. The blone nearly crashed into Ignis, as he was rushed inside. A door slammed with a crash which caused him to yelp in surprise as he clutched the saddle tighter around him. He couldn't understand why the man was being so cold toward him, he'd even considered them to be friends. Maybe it had something to do with the way he looked?

He found a spot in the corner and curled up, groaning sadly. The floor was cold, he was cold, and his heart was heavy as he heard Ignis making a phone call from down the empty halls. He closed his eyes, his breath catching as he heard Ignis speak. "Gladio, we have a code 15," he spoke in a low voice. "Yes, of course I've detained the suspect! No, its not a- Gladio, why on Eos would I make a joke about something like this? Yes, I understand it's early, just, be quick about it, and don't raise any alarms yet. As the future king's shield, I expect you can take care of things without too much trouble. Yes. Goodbye."

Brisk footsteps came back to the room as a small section of door slid open. "Sorry about this. I'm not sure what your story is, and it's not that I don't care, its that in all my years, I've never known there to be an intruder in the castle, let alone one who made it as far as the gardens. Would you, perhaps, care for a blanket?" Another small door popped open as a blanket was passed through.

The blonde clambered over to the familiar object, his vision blurring as he immediately rubbed his face into the soft material, letting it fall to the floor. Soon he noticed the blanket had wet spots on it. Was there a leak somewhere? His breathing still hitched in his throat before he realized that the damp marks were coming from him, his face, his eyes. He knew that this was called crying. He'd seen Noctis do it many times when they were in each other's company with no one else around to disturb him. Soon he realized that he could no longer breath as one half of his (beak?) filled up. He snorted in a panic, sending goo everywhere, which made him uncomfortable, but he could breath again as he relaxed.

He lifted the now sullied blanket with the other half of his (beak?) and carried it to the corner he'd been huddled in. He let it fall and he curled up on top of it, still clinging desparately to the saddle Noct had made for him. Ignis only watched with curiosity, concern still plauging his features. "Well, I must be off. There's work that needs done, and I'm behind schedule. Gladio will be here soon to question you and escort you to the police station." With that, the blonde heard Ignis' footsteps echo down the hall and fade away as a small chime sounded from the elevator.

Prompto stared out the small window to the outside. There were fewer stars out and the sky had lightened some. There were more birds out singing now and the sounds of a city waking up to the breaking dawn. A feeling of warmth and peace washed over the blonde as he suddenly felt himself become drowsy once more, his thoughts interupted as the sound of his beak clicking together after a yawn drew his attention. He could see his beak again! He cooed in surprise as he found his wings were back and as yellow as they were meant to be. A happy "KWEH!" reverberated in the halls of the cell, unnoticed by the rest of the waking world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gets annoyed and concerned, Noctis is just left wanting to cuddle his birb, and Iggy just isn't sure where he went wrong.

Gladio had raced in his car to the palace, the whispers of a code fifteen had already began making their rounds. He was annoyed but concerned about the fact that someone would dare invade the palace when it was so heavily guarded. He also thought of _how_ someone could get in undetected like that. Bags under his eyes showed his lack of sleep as of late, but he didn't dare let his guard down amidst the very real threat that the royal family was in danger.

He quickly made his way down a large hall to a room commonly used to discuss the battle against the Niflhiem Empire where he was met by Ignis, whom was now fully dressed, and in an apron, fresh stains adorned the garment showing that he'd just finished helping with breakfast preparations. "Ignis, what exactly is this about?" he boomed, as he took an empty seat in the room, only a few of the King's trusted advisors present. 

"It's as I said, there's been a breach in security. I found a, well, a man in the _nude_ in the garden that his Highness frequents, laying upon a Leidan potato plant. His only coverings were a chocobo saddle that he refused to give up, even when offered something more, suitable, to cover himself with. He did not seem to know any English, or was perhaps mute. He seemed to understand a few things, but only basic questions. I _was_ hoping we could handle this without too much incident, but it seems the castle is already full of gossip, so I'm handing the situation over to you Gladio," he concluded, adjusting his glasses as he let out a sigh.

"Well then, let's go. I don't want this to take any longer than necessary. Let's hope this is just an issue the police can handle; after all, it's not like the Niffs to be so bold as to send a _naked_ assassin to hurt his Highness or his Majesty. I'd rather not have to look to make an example out of him, or get the blood of someone disabled on my, enemy or not," he said his voice low as Ignis stood, leading Gladio to the elevator.

As the creaking metal came to a halt, and the door opened they were met with light twittering noises and a few childish giggles. As they approached the cell they found Noctis and Prompto together in the small confining quarters. "Hey Ignis, great hiding spot!" he smiled sleepily. "I'd never thought of using the old dungeons before to spend some time alone. It really is nice and quiet here, if not a little musty. Gotta say though, the echo is a really bad giveaway if it gets too loud," he sigh content as he ruffled the chocobo's feathers.

Ignis and Gladio exchanged looks. Ignis was exhasperated, and Gladio was pissed. "Ignis, we need to talk, _now_ ," he seethed. Ignis could only nod his head dumbly as he walked down back towards the elevator with Gladio. "Ignis, what the fuck are Noctis and Prompto doing, and _where_ is the guy you called the code fifteen on? I need some answers, or this is going to get ugly for both of us," he rumbled stubbornly, annoyance dripping through the tone of his voice.

"I-I'm not sure. By the Astrals I swear to you Gladio, I put a man in _that_ exact cell!" he defended, his features pale. "We need to ask Noctis. That man could be anywhere and we need to restrict the Citadel's access to appointments only. The situation is dire if we can't find-" he was cut off by a firm hand to the shoulder and a nod over Ignis's shoulder, indicating the audience behind him.

"Ignis, Gladio, what is this about? What man are talking about? When I came down here, it was because I'd heard Prompto," Noctis said his face twisted in concern. "If there was anyone else, I'd have run into them on my way down here since the only in and out is that elevator. That's part of why we don't use these cells anymore. Public safety hazard and all," he said dismissively. "Though Prompto isn't the only reason I came down here. I'd heard from one of the morning staff that there was a code fifteen, so I came to investigate."

"Noctis! Why would you even try to do that? You don't know what he may have been capable of! Your Highness that was foolish!" Ignis gasped out protectively. Gladio frowned, chiming in his disapproval. "Hey, just because you know self defense doesn't mean that you know how to fight yet. There's still a lot you have to learn, and I don't need you dying before I get a chance to teach you. Don't go looking for trouble you can't handle."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. All I know is I came down here and Prompto is locked up in a cell, his saddle crooked, and only a blanket for him to nest on. Now, can either of you explain how that happened?" He said returning back towards the cell, leading the chocobo down the hall towards the elevator, the saddle now properly adjusted and the blanket folded up in Noct's arms.

"No Noct, I'm not sure we can," Ignis whispered, bewilderment in his voice as he trailed off, his gaze cast downward in shame. "I'm sorry Noct, it won't happen again, I can assure you of that much. I just wish I knew _how_ any of this happened." Gladio stepped up to lighten the mood as they all crammed themselves onto the elevator, boarding with Prompto. "Hey, maybe Prompto here is some sort of daemon and when the moon is full he turns into a man," he joked, Prompto clicking his beak indignantly as they all rode back up to the main floors of the palace. It'd be up to Noctis to explain why there was a chocobo in the palace, but that was for later, after breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK THIS IS NOT DEAD AND I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Thank you to those of you who haven't given up on this fic, I am so very greatful! ;3; I was missing my muse, but it has returned to me so enjoy this chapter as I never know when it will vanish again! ;-;


End file.
